


75. I was just thinking about you

by loumillerlesbian



Series: 100 ways to say I love you [12]
Category: Ocean's 8 (2018), Ocean's Eleven Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Masturbation, Smut, Voyeurism, but like. very consensual? is it even voyeurism then? who knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 15:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16287422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loumillerlesbian/pseuds/loumillerlesbian
Summary: Lou’s eyes fly open, staring at Debbie, and predatory smile spreads over her lips. “I was just thinking about you,” she rasps, all smug self-confidence. "Come here."Debbie walks in on Lou masturbating, but Lou is willing to adapt.





	75. I was just thinking about you

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello there, let's pretend like I didn't have 3/4 of this written and then didn't finish it for two weeks until today...  
> (this is also very much unedited rn)
> 
> But, I had my orientation week at university, aka a lot of day drinking (and night drinking) and meeting lots of new people which was surpringly fun for me!  
> Lectures start on Monday so... there'll probably be less frequent updates but well

It’s not the first time Debbie has walked in on Lou with her hand down her pants (figuratively speaking - often enough Lou would just forgo the pants entirely); it happened even before they got together, when Debbie came back early from a family meeting or a shopping trip, and walked into the bedroom to find Lou half-naked and moaning on the bed. Back then, she walked straight back out to the living room, and spent the next half hour trying to shake both the image and the urge to touch herself to it from her mind, until Lou would stride out of the bedroom, sometimes damp from a shower, make a teasing comment and boil up water for a cup of tea.

Now, though, when she opens the door to their bedroom and finds Lou sitting back against the headboard, naked except for a pair of boxers, she allows herself to stare. Not just because the light blue boxers have tiny penguins all over them, but also because Lou’s right hand has disappeared into them and Debbie feels her mouth go dry at the sight in front of her. Lou’s eyes are closed, shut in concentration, her legs twitching as she twists her wrist, and Debbie wants nothing more than to have Lou writhing _for her_.

Slipping into the room, Debbie quietly closes the door behind her and leans back against it, scared that Lou might stop if she notices her - and if there's one thing she doesn't want, it's for this to stop. But then Lou’s hips buck against her hand and she gasps quietly and Debbie can't help the moan that leaves her lips at the sound. _Fuck_.

Lou’s eyes fly open, staring at Debbie, and predatory smile spreads over her lips. “I was just thinking about you,” she rasps, all smug self-confidence, and Debbie feels herself getting wetter at the mere sound of her voice.

“Come here,” Lou orders, and Debbie realizes how long she's been staring. She takes a step forward, but stops short when Lou slips her hand out of her boxers and instead takes two of her fingers into her mouth, licking them clean slowly. Debbie’s breath catches in her throat and she feels her eyes widen at the sight, craving the taste of Lou on her tongue.

“Lose the clothes,” Lou tells her, and there's not a moment of hesitation before she begins unbuttoning her blouse with quick fingers. Her outfit lands in a heap on the floor in what's probably a few seconds but feels more like an eternity, and she sighs in relief when her panties land on the pile and she's finally naked, the air of the room blessedly cool against her heated skin.

She’s acutely aware of Lou's hungry eyes on her as she approaches the bed again, but when she sinks down on it, it's her turn to watch, because Lou tugs off her boxers and spreads her legs, completely unashamed.

“Did you like it? Watching me get myself off?” Lou’s voice is thick and gravelly and Debbie can't do anything but nod because yes, yes she did, very much so, and Lou is looking at her with a look in her eyes that promises her the release she craves right now if she plays along with whatever Lou is thinking of.

Lou’s beckoning finger is an invitation Debbie can’t resist with the way she’s sitting there, naked, looking at her like _that_ , and she crawls forward to kneel between her legs. She lets her eyes wander over Lou’s body for a few moments, takes in the raw beauty of her before she meets her gaze, tilts her chin down and kisses her.

Their eyes fall closed at the first contact of their lips against each other's and she feels Lou's hand caress her arm, moving up over her shoulder to finally cup her face, holding her gently even as she kisses her urgently, almost ferocious.

Debbie mirrors her actions, lets her thumb stroke Lou’s cheekbone as she cups her face. Her other hand settles on Lou’s waist and Lou makes a warning sound at the contact, tightening her hold on Debbie's jaw. The warning is subtle enough that it makes Debbie want to see how serious Lou is about it, and her fingers wander over Lou’s hip, to where she’s already so warm and wet between her legs.

Lou growls, grabs Debbie's wrist and pulls her hand away, a smug expression on her face as she gently pushes Debbie back by her shoulder. “You wanted to watch, didn't you, Deb?”

Debbie’s surprised expression quickly melts into a pout, but it’s half-hearted because as much as she wants to touch Lou right now, she’d be damned if she didn't appreciate a good show. So she scoots back a little to kneel at Lou’s feet between her spread legs, and it's easy to take the hint when Lou quirks her eyebrow and gives her a pointed look, for Debbie to arch her back and place her hands on her thighs.

She lifts her head to meet Lou’s gaze and Lou smiles in approval. “Good girl.”

With a soft sigh, Lou sinks comfortably into the big, fluffy pillows behind her back. Debbie feels like she’s burning up under Lou’s gaze, every inch of her skin tingling where Lou’s gaze passes over her, and Debbie feels her own eyes drift down to where Lou’s hand moves over her body, massaging her breast before moving further down her stomach, drawing light circles on her skin that Debbie knows leave goosebumps in their wake. She wants nothing more than to reach out, feel Lou’s soft skin under her fingertips and to be the one who makes her shiver with her touch. But she knows better than to do so, with Lou’s eyes on her, drinking in the effect her little show has on Debbie.

“You look so hot right now,” Lou tells her, an appreciative whimper, her eyes roaming over Debbie’s body freely.

Lou's breath hitches softly when her fingers glide over her clit and Debbie mirrors her reaction before she can help herself, gasping at the sight. She looks up to see if Lou noticed - the smirk on her face tells her she did, but Debbie can't be ashamed - Lou knows very well what she does to her, knows her body and her mind alike and they both stopped pretending around each other a long, long time ago.

She shifts slightly on her knees, trying to relieve the arousal that's desperately building within herself as she watches Lou slide two fingers through her wetness and move up to circle her clit, precise movements that Debbie can practically feel against her own center.

“Deb…” Lou’s voice is low and Debbie’s eyes shoot up to meet her gaze, finding Lou with a warning look on her face. Her fingers curl against her skin and she grips the top of her thigh, wanting to hold on to something, knowing she can't touch herself where she wants. Lou's eyes flit to her thigh and Debbie straightens her fingers, but she isn’t quick enough.

“You want to touch?” Lou asks, just a little smug. Debbie nods, a hopeful look in her eyes as she looks at Lou, biting her lip to keep from pleading.

“I bet you would,” Lou smiles, leaning forward to reach out with her free hand and gently stroke Debbie’s hair for a moment. Debbie leans into it instinctively, her eyes fluttering closed as she reaches up to hold Lou’s hand there. Her hand has barely left its place on her thigh before Lou pulls back, still smiling, but now with a dangerous glint in her eyes. “Oh no, baby.”

The hopeful look is still there in Debbie’s eyes, but she knows Lou won't let her get away with this. Her hand drops back to her thigh and she holds Lou’s gaze, seeing the next command in Lou’s eyes before it comes from her lips. “Hands behind your back.”

She obeys without thinking about it, her arms twisting behind her back, clasping her wrists in her hands, and Lou’s lips curl into a small smirk again. She lets her gaze drift over Debbie’s body as she brings her free hand to cup her own breast, squeezing and rolling the nipple between her fingers, a moan escaping her before she can stop herself. Debbie swallows the sound up greedily, feels it deep inside her as her body tingles with arousal.

Her gaze drops to the hand between Lou’s legs, where it’s moving in practiced circles over her clit, and she feels her own wetness pooling between her thighs. She desperately wants to move, but Lou’s eyes are fixed on her and Debbie knows Lou would have no problem denying her the release she desperately craves, so she grips her own wrist tighter and tries to control herself, breathing deeply.

Before her, Lou gasps softly and her hips buck against her own hand, her movements speeding up and her eyes close briefly but she forces them back open, staring at Debbie. The hand on her breast squeezes again, then trails down her stomach. “Do you want to know what I was thinking about?”

Debbie nods, her movements jerky as she forces her body to cooperate. “Yes, Lou.”

Lou smiles again, moves her hand lower to dip a finger inside her pussy. “I was thinking about you, flat on your back, taking my cock… the way you beg me to fuck you…”

A quiet whimper escapes Debbie at the words, a silent plea, and she wants nothing more than for Lou to do just what she described, but instead she's helpless to watch as Lou slides a second finger inside herself, moaning as she speeds up.

“I was thinking about how good you look on your knees when you blow me…” Debbie’s breath hitches and she's certain she’s dripping on the sheets right now, squirming with arousal. “Those sweet little whimpers you make when I hit just the right spot inside you…”

Lou’s voice wavers slightly as she twists her nipple and Debbie sucks in air, almost forgetting to breathe at the erotic images Lou paints with her words even as she's bringing herself closer to her own orgasm.

“I was thinking about - oh fuck,” Lou groans, her hips bucking as she rubs her clit harder, “I was thinking about the way your body trembles under me when I make you come…”

Debbie’s gaze is glued to Lou, the way she’s struggling to keep her eyes open as her brows knit together in concentration and she's breathing hard, trying to keep talking even as she's near her climax.

“Lou,” Debbie whispers, and Lou’s eyes fly open, her pupils blown wide when she meets Debbie’s gaze again. “Come for me, Lou,” she breathes, half an instruction, half a plea, and Lou does, with an expert stroke of her thumb over clit that has her whole body trembling, the aftershocks shaking her as Lou moans through it.

She lets out a shaky laugh of relief once she comes down from her high, so blissed out from the strength of her orgasm that it takes her a moment to come back fully to herself. But once she does, her gaze returns to Debbie, a look in her eyes that's nothing short of predatory, gleaming with the promise of her withheld release. “Come here, baby.”

Lou nods almost imperceptibly as Debbie moves her arms just slightly and looks up at her, unspoken communication between them. She closes her legs and Debbie crawls over her, looping her arms around Lou’s neck as she straddles her.

With a heavy sigh, she leans down to kiss Lou, draws her closer with her arms behind her neck and moans into their kiss when she feels one of Lou’s hands in her hair, tugging lightly. Her body reacts on instinct and she grinds down against Lou, tries to finally take the orgasm she's been waiting for.

Lou growls at her movements and the next thing Debbie knows is two of Lou's fingers pushing inside her, fast and deep and stretching her _so_ good. She whimpers at the sudden intrusion, clutches at Lou’s shoulders to steady herself, and the tug in her hair is all the encouragement she needs to lift herself slightly, beginning to ride Lou’s fingers.

Her rhythm turns sloppy quickly and a stream of steady moans spills from her lips, interrupted only by those high, sweet whimpers that Lou rewards her for with her thumb against her clit.

“Fuck baby,” Lou groans, her head tilted back just a bit to watch Debbie’s face, slack with pleasure. “So fucking good for me, riding my fingers.”

Debbie whimpers again and Lou knows it won't take much more for her, so she rubs her clit faster because she wants this, needs to see Debbie come undone above her, maybe more so than her own orgasm. Another tug of her hair and just a little more pressure against her clit do it and Debbie goes rigid, her muscles pulled tight before she's shaking, desperately holding onto Lou to ride out her orgasm.

“Fuck,” is all Debbie manages when she opens her eyes again, leaning her forehead against Lou’s. “So good.”

Lou smirks, and her eyes sparkle with it. “So… you ever think about me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who reads this series and leaves kudos / comments by the way, I love you all!!
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
